Deadly Duo
by Jess-Suicide
Summary: AH, placed in california, what happens when two new girls bring tattoo's, parties and love into Jasper, Edward, Emmet and rose's lives? read and find out.OOC!
1. Trouble Makers

Edward's POV:

Once again, the temperature had reached over 40 degrees in California. My friends and I walked through the school hallways towards our lockers (Which were conveniently right next to each other).  
"Have you heard that this year we have two new students?" Rose asked, waiting for my answer.  
"Edward?" She repeated.  
"Hmm? What?" I hadn't been concentrating on what she was saying.  
"I heard that we were getting two new students from Australia. What do you think? Maybe they'll bring kangaroos!" Rose smiled excitedly.  
"I doubt it." I answered plainly.  
"Are you alright Edward?" Jasper asked me, seeming concerned.  
"Umm...I'm just tired. You know, school work and stuff." I answered, not bothering to look at him.

Jessica-Angel's POV:

I could feel the ignition come to a halt as Olivia and I parked in the lot of our new school.  
"Why did our parents have to make us move?!" Olivia said with a sour look on her face.  
"Meh....Get over it." I said jokingly. Olivia slammed the door of her black and purple Porsche, as I got off the back of my silver and black Harley. I took my helmet off let my waist length black and silver tipped hair blow over my shoulder. As she scowled at me her purple black hair with purple zebra striped tips was still in the wind. She was giving me a death glare.

Olivia's POV:

"Well, I guess we have to make the best of this. I mean, we're going to be here for the rest of our lives!" I stated. Angel just nodded and we walked towards the office. Time seemed to stand still as stares were directed our way. Angel just laughed, and I instantly felt less nervous about being here. I wonder what people here will think of us. At our old school, although we were loved, we were still referred to as the 'deadly duo'. For many reasons... Always getting in trouble(because of Angel), and her referring to us as 'sexy mother fuckers'. And many more things you will find out later.

"Jessica-Angel Rosa!" The teacher screamed at Angel. Great, already in trouble. "Perhaps you would like to inform us of the square root of 64." She barked. Angel just sighed loudly, "It's 8 Miss Coyney." The teacher held an angry expression although we knew she was surprised. We knew she thought Angel was the dumb type. "My name is Miss Coyne, not any other nickname you have for me." I couldn't help but notice she seemed constipated at this moment. Angel put on a fake smile "Yes Miss Coyne." She said sweetly and then muttered under her breathe, "Coyney."

Edward's POV:

The two new girls sat in front of me. Just great! Although, I'm sure they would bring some source of entertainment to this school. And they would be the new topic of people's conversations. Olivia tossed her hair over her shoulder and I couldn't help but notice the tattoo on her neck. It was a dagger and I could see a name inside it. I inched forward and she whipped her head around along with Angel. "It says Caitlin." They chorused together. I also noticed Angel's left arm had a tattoo of the word 'angel' in script writing with angel wings on the sides.


	2. Flirting At Lunch

Edward's POV:

The bell rang and Olivia had a sad puppy dog look on her face. I suppose they didn't have anyone to sit with....Angel laughed at her and Olivia brightened up. Their lockers were close to mine.  
"Hey, I'm Edward. Do you guys want to sit with me and my friends?" I asked them hesitantly. I couldn't help but stare at Olivia. Her black tank top fell lowly across her chest, but not in a slutty way. And her purple pixie skirt that went to mid thigh. "Because...I....err...You know..." Angel stared at me like' what the fuck?'.She was wearing the same as Olivia except her pixie skirt was silver. Angel was the one to answer after glancing at Olivia, "Ahh, sure. Who do you sit with?" She asked, smiling.  
"Just Rose, Mike, Jasper, Emmet, Lauren, Tyler, and you two I guess.." I answered.

Angel's POV:

I leant closer to Olivia and whispered in her ear, "He's love struck. You two would be adorable. I wanna see some flirting dude!"

As we sat down, Edward introduced us to everyone. "This is Rosalie, Tyler, Lauren, Emmet, Jasper, and Mike. Guys, this is Angel and Olivia, they are the new kids." I noticed Rosalie and Jasper looked really similar, both blonde with blue eyes, same tall structure. I kept glancing between them when Jasper spoke "We're twins" his southern accent hinted in the words as I practically fainted into Olivia's arms. She laughed at me and explained "Angel has always had a thing for accents."

Olivia's POV:

As we sat down, I noticed Edward's gaze on my face. I'm pretty sure that's where he was looking... I looked at him and winked. His face went from pale statue to ripe tomato. I giggled and he smiled at me. He was sitting straight across from me so we started our own conversation while Angel and the rest of the table talked about shopping. "So...hot car." He said. "Are you sure it's the car you're talking about?" Well, Angel had told me to flirt, so why not? He blushed again and Angel smirked. I knew she overheard. "Why don't we take this conversation elsewhere?" Edward asked me with an inviting smile. Angel giggled and practically threw me out of my seat. "Uuhh, sure." I answered, I guess I was the one blushing now.

Edward's POV:  
I walked her outside and we sat underneath a tree. "Want to play 20 questions?" I asked. She laughed and I practically slapped myself. What a stupid question. I must be the number one dumbass. "Sure." She answered giggling. She asked the first question, "What's your favourite colour, Edward?"...Without thinking I just looked into her violet eyes and blurted out "Purple."  
"What about you?" I asked casually, trying to sound cool. "Black, purple, red and I guess now green too." She answered. I blushed. "Why green?" I asked, I had to make sure my theory was right. "Same reason you like purple." She smirked, with a hint of a blush. CRAP!


	3. Show Off

Jasper's POV:

Edward and Olivia got into their own conversation as Angel started talking about shopping...and music...and sport....and cars....wow, I couldn't help but stare at her as she laughed and talked with everyone.

"What class do you have now?"I asked Angel walking to her side, she looked up at me and smiled.  
"Right now Olivia and I have Chemistry, English, Music and last we have Gym." She answered in her angelic voice. Ironic, right? My face stretched into a rather large grin.  
"Really?, "she nodded, "Same here!" I almost screamed, A flirtatious smile crossed her mouth and she batted her eyelashes. She then said in a sexy voice  
"Well then, I guess you're just gonna have to walk me to class." She grabbed my hand and we walked to class.

Mike's POV:

Lauren and I walked to Maths. "Shit! I like Australians." I informed her. She glared. "Great Mike, great." She answered. As we walked down the hall, all I heard was talk about Olivia and Angel, and how they lived a perfect lifestyle. Containing boys, parties, cars, clothes, money, sport and music. "I heard they're having a massive party!" I heard Kyle shouting down the hall, running around. "OWWW!" I turned around to see him lying on the floor. Guess he ran into another locker again. That kid has issues...

...

Edward's POV:

I followed all the students into music to see Angel, Olivia and Jasper. Olivia smiled at me and ran over. "I thought you weren't going to show." She informed me. "Who, me? I would never disappoint you in such a way." I taunted back. She playfully punched my shoulder. She grabbed my hand and pulled so I could sit with her and everyone else. When we sat down, Jasper and Angel barely took any notice to us, due to having a conversation of maximum depth. As they inched closer I noticed the back of Angel's tank top ride up. My eyes closed in on yet another tattoo. Once again, in script, it read 'Deadly Duo' with a small heart next to it, half silver and half purple. I supposed it had something to do with Olivia. But my stare gave Olivia the wrong impression. Considering it seemed as if I was looking at Angel's ass. "Oh, I'm not....I was just....TATT..oo..." I muttered. "Oh, right. Pfft, why is it such a shock to you? We have more than you can see." She smirked like a little kid that stole cash from their mum's purse.

Olivia picked up a guitar and Angel sat on the Piano Bench. I watched the way Olivia's fingers strummed the guitar, and the way Angel's fingers slid across the notes of the piano. And then Angel began to sing, "There's not much going on today, I'm really bored, it's getting late. What happened to my Saturday? Monday's coming, the day I hate. Sit on my bed alone, staring at the phone. He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no, he wouldn't even open up the door, he never made me feel like I was special, he isn't really what I'm looking for..." They continued to play until the song was finished, and they got a loud round of applause from the students and the teacher..

...

Jasper's POV:

When the class had finished we all made our way to Gym. We quickly found Emmet and Rose due to Emmet jumping around looking like a kid on Christmas day. I grabbed Angel's hand and Edward Grabbed Olivia's. We sat down next to them just as coach Mac came into the room.  
"Today, "his loud voice boomed around the room, "We will need two people who would like to demonstrate the sports Soccer, Basket-ball, Rope-climbing and Foot-ball." Angel was first to raise her arm along with Olivia. There was a deathly silence as the two walked to the coach. Angel's voice came around the Gym  
"We will start with soccer" Angel moved to the middle of the court as Olivia got a ball.  
As soon as the ball dropped, the girls were off. Olivia was first to 5 points while Angel was on 4.  
Next was Basket-ball. This time Angel won, It was 5-2  
Olivia walked to the rope and started climbing, she got to the top in 37seconds, Angel was 1minute.  
then last was Foot-ball, Which Angel was better at, I have to say it was a turn on having two girls tackle each other. It was 5-3.


	4. Tattoo's And Attempts

Olivia's POV:

We invited Edward, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie over.  
"Umm....Sooo...I was wondering....How many tattoos DO you guys each have?" Edward asked, hiding his face. Angel smirked. "I'll start." I offered. I pulled up my top to expose my Bill Kaulitz star. "That star goes low..."Edward stared. I nodded. "There's the one on my neck." I showed them. "There's this." I showed them the deadly duo tat on my back. They murmured 'oohs' and 'ahhs'. I pointed to my ankle and showed them my AFI tattoo. "That's all." I told them. "Gee ,that's it? No more?" Emmet asked sarcastically. I nodded at Angel and then she started showing hers

Angel's POV:

First I showed them my 'Angel' Tattoo with the angel wings. "this is one of my favourites" I pulled my skirt up at the back just 1cm from my ass to show my music notes that make up a song, it goes all around my leg.  
"This one I have to fully take off my top so...yeah" when I took it off I heard Jasper gasp. I was showing them my Deadly Duo tattoo and the 8cm dagger with Caitlin inside that was smack in the middle of my back.  
"And last I have this one...it says 'I'm going to hell, may as well do it as thoroughly as possible.'" I showed them my ankle that has the saying with small devil horns on top and a pitch fork going through the middle.

Emmet's POV:

My mouth hung open. The star....The....The....THE NOTES! It took me a little while to get myself back to normal and Rosalie was giving me death glares. I gulped. "Well, I guess we'll show you around." Olivia stated. "Kitchen," Angel gestured to the spacious kitchen, "Bathroom number one" Once again she gestured, "And...Yeah, I give up, you get it. We live in a house." Angel stated. "Our parents have the first floor, we have the second floor, and the third floor is kind of like a rumpus room...It has all our music, sport and T.V and crap.."Angel said with a grin on her face. "Oh my GOD! Let's have a party! The house is totally BIG enough." Olivia chanted. The girls exchanged grins "We'll invite the whole year level!" Angel exclaimed.

.... THE PARTY ....

Third Person POV:

The Academy Is blasted through the large surround sound speakers. Angel and Olivia were walking around chatting and having fun, when they noticed Angel had forgot to bring her Hawthorne Heights CD down from her room. The girls both walked upstairs to get it, what they didn't see was a drunk Mike and a desperate Tyler...

Angel opened her bedroom door. Olivia followed, followed by a loud slam of the door. "What the..?" Angel mumbled. Before Angel could say anything else, Tyler covered her mouth. Mike walked up to Olivia, she trembled. "W-what are you doing?" She asked Mike. "Just shut up and close your eyes. I promise you'll have fun." Mike laughed evily. "NO!" Olivia shouted. "Now, didn't I tell you to shut up?" Mike grabbed Olivia's waist and shoved her on to the bed. Tyler picked Angel up and flung her over his shoulders. "Put me down! TYLER!" Angel shouted but it did no use. Once they were both pinned down on the bed, Angel caught a glimpse of tears glistening in Olivia's eyes. Just for Olivia's sake she laughed. "See? I knew you'd have fun." Tyler enthused. Angel played along. "Duh! I'm totally hot for you." She grabbed his zipper. Olivia finally understood. "Mikeyyy baby, why don't we take this to MY room?" She giggled although really she was disgusted. "Alrighty!" Mike picked her up. "The only fun you'll be having is on the floor!" Angel yelled. She punched Tyler in the lower area and ran behind Mike and punched him in the back of the head. He dropped Olivia and they bolted for Edward, Jasper and Emmet.

Edward's POV:

We saw Olivia run into the room looking scared with a determined Angel behind her, They spotted us and ran over  
"Long story short, Mike tried to rape me! and Tyler tried for Angel!" Olivia yelled. Everything went silent.  
"Those Bastards!" I yelled and Angel laughed.  
"Why are you laughing?" Jasper asked  
"It's not the first time this has happened..well..to me anyway" Angel explained  
"TYLER" Jasper yelled running up the stairs with me following behind.  
We got to Angel's room, and Jasper started having a punch on with Tyler.  
Poor Olivia just turned around to see Mike go flying right past her, she jumped in shock.  
"are you alright?" I asked "mmm..." She couldn't really talk due to shock.  
Jasper finally got off the floor and said "I think Angel is MY property" He said putting an arm around her shoulder as she beamed at him.  
"Soooooo....I don't think we will be having any parties anytime soon" Emmet murmured, we all nodded our heads in agreement.


	5. wow PRRROOMMM

Olivia's POV:

After awhile the teachers found out what Mike and Tyler had done and forced them to appologize, and they were sorry, very sorry

Jasper POV:

Angel served the ball over the net, Tyler held his possition on the other side of me. "you better watch your back Tyler" I whispered as he inched further away, when the ball came near me I 'accidentally' hit the ball into Tylers face. Angel fell to the floor laughing histerically on my right, I smiled at her as she got up and she pecked me on the cheek whispering "nice shot but the ball is supposed to go over the net hun"

...

Angel walked over to my car, leaning in she said "take me to your house" she smiled looking innocent "sure thing ma'am" I raised my eyebrows seductivly. Her eyelids started fluttering and she looked like she was gonna pass out. Must be the accent. "So...Prom is coming up and-", "I would love to go with you!" Angel squeeled.

Angel's POV:

I was concentrating on my maths work only to notice Jasper's gaze on me. "What?" I asked him blankly. "Nothing...It's just...I'm sure you'd look just as good as you look in those jeans,out of them." He picked me up[ and threw me over his shoulder "well you know...unless you..dont want..to?" He hesitated and I pointed toward stairs "HI HO SILVER!, AND AAWWAAYYY!!" Then he ran me upstairs.

My fingers traced along his pale, perfect chest "wow..." He laughed and started playing with my long hair,twirling it around his fingures "first times are supposed to be...special, right?" I nodded and stared into his eyes, what he didn't know was this wasn't my first time...but, what he doesn't know wont kill him.

THE NEXT NIGHT..

Rose's POV:

Olivia picked up the black corsetted dress with purple lace, a tutu skirt, and gasped. Well, one down, two to go. I was next to find a dress, It was a pale pink floor-length dress, It Was Gorgeous!. "let's go to a different designer" Angel said walking out the store saying goodbye to the manager.

We were all satisfied with ourselves when we showed Angel and Olivia's parents the dresses we got, Angel ended up getting a dress similar to Olivia's except it was a silver corset with a black cinderella skirt "I am sooo doing both your hair and make-up!" she shouted excited "alright!" YAY PROM!


	6. never letting go

Angel's POV:

Olivia was as still as a statue as I finished doing her makeup. Her eyes blinked. She smiled. "Good,next!" I waited for Rosalie to sit down. "Not too much eyeliner,don't over do the eyeshadow-" , "Shut up. I make the rules." I firmly informed her. Rosalie blinked back and shrugged her shoulders.

Olivia squeeled, "They're here!". She bolted down the stairs and ran into Edward's arms. They embraced each other in a hug. Jasper smiled at me, "You look gorgeous." He kissed my cheek. "Well,thankyou,but I already knew that." I informed him. He laughed and shook his head. I hugged him. Emmet and Rosalie were occupied(making out with each other). "I can't believe we're all going to PROM!" Rosalie shrieked happily, I couldn't believe she was able to rip her face away from Emmet's.

"Careful Jasper, I don't want to trip on my dress." I whispered in his ear. "But if you trip on your dress,it'll rip..." He looked at me seductively. "We're still at prom,remember?" I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Damn." He muttered.

Emmet's POV:

Rosalie's long, blonde hair fell down to her waist. Her curls sparkled in the light. We swayed to the music. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere but here. The moment is perfect." Rosalie sighed happily in my ear. I kissed her cheek and she giggled,tightening her grip around my neck. "I love you." I whispered. OH MY GOD! I can't believe I just said that. She froze. "I...uhhh...I didn't...-", "I love you too Emmet.", Rosalie said as her eyes glistened with happy tears.

Edward's POV:  
Olivia's face was buried in my neck as we swayed back and fourth. I heard her sigh. "What's wrong?" I asked innocently. "For once,nothing. Nothing is wrong." She replied but didn't move to look at me. I smiled and didn't let go of her. The moment made me realise, that I never, ever, would...


End file.
